1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-146445 discloses a known connector that has a housing with a terminal accommodating portion and a lever accommodating portion on one side of the terminal accommodating portion. The terminal accommodating portion accommodates terminal fittings and can be fit into a receptacle of a mating connector. A plate-shaped lever is mounted movably in the lever accommodating portion of the housing and has a cam groove. The lever can be operated while engaging the cam groove of the lever with a cam pin of the mating connector to generate a cam action that causes the connector and the mating connector to be connected or separated. However the side of the connector that has the lever tends to move earlier than the side of the connector opposite the lever. Thus, the connector tends to incline in the receptacle of the mating connector, and an improvement has been desired.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a connector with lever that can prevent the connector from being inclined when the connector is connected